Family special
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: Now sunday mornings is a drabble fic, with all the special occasions of the year . ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It's a Sunday, and it's snowing...all is hushed and serene...at least till the boys get up...

R&R Plz (Oneshot)

I don't own DMC, like I said in previous Dmc stories if I did Sparda and Eva would still be alive R.I.P

Anyway this is set when they're six years old in December; I really wanted to do a Christmassy fic because I'm in the Christmas spirit so R&R!

----

Eva rotated on the bed slowly etching her eyes open to be greeted by the light. It was bitter, like a draft coming out the window. Of course! After all that dancing at the Christmas bash they were extremely hot when they arrived home. She treaded softly to the window and swiftly fastened it before re closing the curtains tight, then she slinked back to bed being exceedingly careful not to wake her boys. _**All three,**_ of her babies. Vergil was alert and could be disturbed by the most minuscule noise such as a pin drop, or a tiny drop of liquid from a tap. Dante and Sparda on the other hand, were the polar opposite, well Dante at least. He snored so loud even from the other side of the world his snoring could be heard. However, Sparda didn't snore, but neither could be woken up even if someone hit them over the head with a splintery piece of fence. Sparda stirred and muttered in his sleep off of his stomach onto his chest side. She turned softly to him, cooing in her head. _'My biggest baby of them all' _

Yes he was muscular, well spoken and had a great deal of control and intellect but in his sleep it was a completely different matter.

Her middle and index finger tenderly stepped down the middle of his chest as she watched him contently while playing with his slick, silver locks. A tranquil ten minuets more and Sparda twisted once more to face away from Eva who decided it was time to finish disturbing him and do something with her free time. Ha ha! She couldn't believe it. No interruption of 'Milady,' Or 'Mommy! Vergil just tripped me up!' It was quiet enough to hear herself think! Wow! She couldn't waist this moment for the reason that it was a sporadic period of time when she could do what SHE wanted. Sparda was way too soft on the boys so she had to be hard on them. To see Dante's little fusion of distress, regret and irritation was really painful but someone had to discipline them! Eva eyed a scarlet book with a slender indigo ribbon down the middle of the crisp whitish pages on the end table. (If you're wondering why she's halfway through it's because she's been reading it for a long time.) Like a deer in booby trapped forest, she cautiously approached the book, still alert expecting to hear the tiny pitter patter of Vergil's footsteps. Nothing.

'_Whoo hoo!'_

-------------

Sparda turned over half awake expecting to find an admirable resting woman in his embrace but instead, just some sheets and a pillow.

He was in awe of why the house was so serene and he wanted to know where Lady Eva was. First he had to make himself presentable. When he was done he scanned the corridor for double trouble but there was only the muddle they left behind. He picked up three cars and an action toy and crept into their room. What a captivating sight. Dante was in a strange position on his bed, but nevertheless an adorable one, his mouth gaping wide open as per usual, his body rising up and down at the pace of his heartbeat. Then there was Vergil, neatly tucked into bed, not moved from the position he was in when Sparda put him to bed. He then continued on his way leaving the door ajar so he could check on them later and noticed the fireplace was in use. He descended the stairs carefully, become aware of the fact that he was still undetected; he snuck up behind Eva's settle and cuddled her from behind. Eva returned the gesture as Sparda kissed her on the head.

"Good morning early bird, may I join you?"

"...You may, "She patted the sofa ushering him onto it. "I can't believe it's so quiet! I took this opportunity while it was still at hand!"

"Shhh, you might wake them up,"

"I'm aware that they will be up soon, what do you want to do till then?"

"Well...I was thinking-"

"-Mommy?"

"Eh, there goes our romantic morning out the window,"

"What is it Vergil?"

"I'm hungry and Dante woke me up."

"Well, what do you want?"  
"Um...Pancakes would be nice," He smiled while coming downstairs.

"Daddy will make some for you won't you daddy?"

"Me? But I-"  
"Go, daddy or I will make you go,"

"Yes...Mommy"

"Vergil can you clean up and wake your brother up please?"  
"But you know there's no way I can,"

"Just try sweetie, and resort to screaming if you have to." She enfolded his innocence before allowing him to prolong his quest to awaken his brother.

-----

"Dante, Dante, _Dante, __**Dante, **__**DANTE DANTEEEE**_**!!!!" **Dante had no response to Vergil's yell so he did the first thing that came into his six year old mind. He smacked him. Right across the cheek.

"Ooow! What was that for Verge?"  
"Daddy is making his pancakes and Mommy told me to wake you up, so get up and come down"

"With syrup?"

Vergil ignored him and came strait back down.

"Did you manage to wake him up?"  
"Yes I did"

----

After an ambrosial breakfast had been finished Dante popped a question.

"Can we go out Daddy? Please it's snowing!"  
"Erm..."

The two twins pulled their best puppy dog faces to convince them to be allowed to play.

"Okay, but only if you wrap up," Eva finally answered.

"Oh, oh, will you two come???"

"But it's freezing!"  
"Yes we will" Sparda laughed at Eva's face of surprise.

**A winter up later...**

Vergil and Dante sprinted out and began to make a giant snowman, Sparda and Eva just observed in high spirits. Out of the blue a snowball came hurdling towards him.

"Ha-ha, good one Dante!"  
"Milady!"

"Look over there!" How gullible was he? As soon as he turned around another ball of frost came his way. "I call this snowball war!" Dante joined in hitting Vergil. Vergil sent one back, but Dante ducked and it hit Eva.

"That's it Vergil you're gonna get it!" She joked making a ball in the snow before being knocked down by Sparda who smirked valiantly.

"Let's get Mommy!"

"No! Get Daddy!"

"Don't try to get out of it mama!" Vergil laughed flinging one at her from behind.

"Waah! That's cold!"

And so the family continued the snowball fight, ignoring anything around them but eachother, the proud parents Eva and Sparda teaching them to throw hard shots and making snowmen and snow angels. Sparda sat on a bench just outside the house and gazed at his family, how proud he was of those two little boys, they belonged to him, they admired him and he would be there to watch them grow into handsome young men. Maybe then they wouldn't be so tiring!

------

So do you like it? Click that button down there and review! Criticism encouraged! Note how the second half of this fic is mostley speech after they wake up X3


	2. The new year

Okay, thanks to destructo888 I'm going to continue this fic with short drabbles for every occasion I celebrate here in the UK! and If anyone has any Ideas I may feature them, so why don't we start with the New Year? Happy New Year!

--------------------

It was New Years Eve and Dante and Vergil were behaving more vigorous than usual. Sparda and Eva had tried high-quality calming strategies, but to no avail. The countdown was to begin in five minuets, a tradition Eva wanted to begin in the household was to think of a specific thing they were looking forward to next year.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One,"

"Happy new year!!!"

Dante stared at the clock and smirked. "I'm gonna be the first one to touch everything upstairs,"

Vergil scowled back before replacing the frown with a smile." Not if I get up there first!" After that he took the lead with Dante not far moaning behind. Sparda sighed and also stared at the clock, Eva's senses picked it up. She sat beside her husband and in a soothing voice asked. "What's the matter Sparda?"

"Another year older. This year I'll be one thousand nine hundred and eighty five."

Eva cackled at his statement. She wiped a tear from her eye before answering, "But the older the wiser,"

"You're right," He kissed her on the lips a they shared a hug of passion.

Eva snickered before standing up and opening the door, ready for her escape. "Come on old man, let's go and celebrate the New Year upstairs, if you can..."

"Oh, Eva... I may be old but my bones have not been slowed yet!"

She sensed what was coming and squealed a giggle before almost being caught immediately by Sparda.

"Can an old man like you carry me upstairs?"

"Why yes milady, an old man like me can carry you upstairs on his shoulder!"

"Don't you dare Sparda I- aah!"

She clutched onto him like a newborn baby, and feeling just as safe as one too, and if he did drop her, he already knew the consequences...

------------------

Review and you get the next chapter, don't and... you don't!!!


	3. knowing you, valentines day

Hi! Back with another installment of Family special! Valentines Day.

:::: Strictly SpardaXEva Fluff X3::::::

Sorry, no Dante and Vergil here, just a small mention of them, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter I swear!!

Disclaimer: Don't own DMC, or Capcom and if I did, this would probably be some kind of movie(Game)

-------------------------

Valentines Day. Her favorite day of the year. Why you ask? Because her husband was a slave to love, and performed all sorts of surprises. The previous year he had sent the boys to stay out of their way with 1000 dollars, then lured her into his trap of passion by leaving notes and intelligently planned out clues for her to find. What a fluffy man. He sometimes reminded her of a bunny, or a pillow of some shape or form. But the best thing about Sparda was he was full of, mystery! As soon as you were sure you had revealed all his tactics there was far more waiting to be discovered, and unraveled, and she could sit and laugh as she did it. Just reminiscing on the past few years of her life made her face shine more radiant than the sun, that was one of his cheese incrusted chat up lines he had used on her. But Eva didn't mind. He was her inner soul, and her outer world, her rock.

'_You are so...Corny sometimes'_

'_But, Eva, is it not you who brings that cheese out in me?'_

_Her face abruptly changed, her eyes widened with question, she had been enlightened._

'_You mean, ALL of this, this planning and relentless effort to please me, it's all on my behalf? And you don't enjoy one bit of it?'_

'_I would not go as far as to say that, but, the best part is the grin I will have on my lips when you open your package, present or gift.'_

_More silence followed._

'_You know milady, people say love makes you do the craziest things.'_

"But does it," Eva scoffed. "The only thing that could catch me off guard at this stage was if he fell from the sky with roses. But that isn't going to happen any time soon." Not long after her sentence did the window sill catch her gaze, when since had that vase of roses been there?

_Don't look in, look under and around Eva. _A voice inside her head told her, she gladly obeyed, agreeing with her instinct.

"Oh look, a note. As if I didn't see that coming."

_**I fall for you each and every day,**_

_**That's why I say, happy Valentines Day.**_

_**But I believe you've neglected to notice,**_

_**Your companion is missing my lotus. **_

_**XXX SpardaXXX.**_

Come to think of it, where has Sparda Been? How long has she been thinking of him? Where are the boys off to again!?

Only then did the quiet in the manor consume her. It was far too quiet. Alone. Not sure what force possessed her to, but she ran out of the front door, not looking back, while dressed in her blue sheep nightie still. As the last ounce of her curiosity was evaporating an unnatural jet of wind directly up above her was increasing. A plane! It made one last close loop before making a soft landing on the front garden, out of the back seat hopped Sparda, with some Lilies in his hand.

"Good morning, my early bird, happy valentines day." He handed Eva the flowers, and in return for her grip on them, he wielded her in his embrace. From further inspection of the flowers, she became aware of a decoy in the middle. She bluntly dropped the others to find a sparkling diamond engraved in the center of the stem of the plastic plant.

"This symbolizes my immortal worship for you, never will it wilt milady."

Eva's soft smile evolved into a stern gaze. "First of all, have you had an overdose of cheese today? And second, my diamonds?"

Sparda seemed wounded until he caught the playful twinkle in Eva's eye, then his posture change made it obvious he was mocking shame.

"Like I say every year milady, it _is_ impossible to catch me out completely!" he beamed down on her.

Eva's arms and her flowers stayed by her side while she tried to retrace her steps she had taken that day. Many visions flashed through her head. Another look at the note confirmed her suspicions. _Till the end of time wilts to the bottom of the vase of life as we know it. _It didn't make sense to her but it was Sparda, what did?

"The vase!"

Sparda said nothing but watched his eager wife rush to the containment of her prize, she stuck her hand in and forced her agile nails through the restriction of the narrow top. Her senses tingled at a tiny gift on the tip of her fingers. She looked.

And looked some more.

It was then she saw...

Her engagement ring.

She now understood the clues, and how it linked to their marriage, and the Love involved. And how she should never forget how LUCKY she is to have fate decide such a wonderful person for her to grow old with. In her hands lay the very first sign that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and the fact he had just sent her on that chase, verified that he _still _wants to be with her. The signature moment Sparda had told her he loves was coming up, she could feel her dimples working, and wala! He'd done it again!

"How do you know?"

"Know what milady?"

"How to push my buttons, and to make me think about how substantial the factor of detail is in our relationship?"

"Just a simple mind exercise, and as I already said, I will love you forever."

Silence followed, nothing needed to be said, nothing needed to be spoken.

"I hope I'm not going to ruin the moment by telling you this but, you... remind me of a pillow somehow."

"I do?" he chuckled "And you, remind me of an angel,"

"Can you blame me for calling you a pillow?"

"...Let's discuss this on a trip upstairs shall we?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, and on the way you can tell me how you do it every year ,"

"...Maybe.."

_Destiny...the fate of every living person..._

--------

Okay, I went from having no Idea whatsoever what to do as an idea for Valentines Day to this! Now I need to proofread and spell check ECT.. So please, review! I feed off of criticism, I can't improve without it!


	4. Irony OR better that you

Here you go, a fresh drabble, this one's mother's day –Irony / better than you, just read on and you'll see what I mean!

--

Sparda joined his heavily pregnant wife on the balcony, allowing the strong wind to carry him as he placed their duvet on his wife. She flinched, only to realise it was her husband.

"Oh! Sparda don't do that! I could have shot you in the head!"

"I love you too milady…"

Eva laughed turning to face Sparda and reaching to give him a hug, only to realise the two tiny people growing inside of her almost prevented her from reaching him.

"Now I can't give you a hug! Unless you're behind me, wow I'm so huge."

"You aren't huge milady, they are healthy."

"Eight months, not long to go now is it?" Eva smiled warmly, caressing Sparda's hand.

"If we're lucky, they will be born in time for mother's day,"

"My first year as a mother! I hadn't really thought of mother's day until now, you two little rebels better hurry up in there!"

"I'm sure they can hear you milady," Sparda chuckled, fondling with strands of Eva's golden hair. "And, judging by their mother, they shall be perfectly behaved angels right from birth."

"Ironic."

"Indeed."

How wrong was he?

--

Sparda sighed. This is the seventh time he was going to have to explain the plan to Dante.

"You two are going to get a hundred each, both buy a pricey gift for your mother, and with what's left, if there's any left you-"

"Buy sweets!"

Sparda slapped his face, indicating to Dante that was not the plan.

"I'll explain it an eight time, and this time…"

--

"Stand straight!" Sparda paced up and down the hall, waiting to see how much the boys had failed.

"Yes dad!" They yelled in unison saluting.

"Present your gift Vergil!"

"I brought mother a gold bracelet engraved with happy mother's day from Vergil in it!"

"Good! And you Dante?"

"A cat collar and some biscuits!"

Sparda sighed hoping he could save the day somehow... "What type of biscuit?"

"Custard cream, why?"

"She hates those….."

That little boy had always been predictable…

--

Eva's fourteenth mother's day was coming up, and she had slyly snooped around all day trying to learn information about her presents. No longer did Eva enjoy surprises. Usually, she got two expensive gifts from Sparda and Vergil, then Dante would do a slackers job and buy her something irrelevant and buy chocolates for himself.

"You do this on purpose Dante, I know that because you're a bright boy and you can do much better." Sparda told Dante.

"Dad. Fine, I'll give mum the chocolates. Happy now?"

Sparda heard a creak, and with no hesitation realised it was Eva.

"Milady! You've ruined the surprise"

"But, this way I can have my gifts now and save you the trouble of wrapping!"

Sparda chuckled and embraced his eager wife, stroking her hair to relax her.

"Oh, here we go!" Dante commented leaving the room.

"Yeah! Scram!" Eva yelled on Dante's way out."

"Is there anything else, you heard?"

"I heard it all Sparda. Yet again Vergil's gone out of his way to impress me and Dante has done the complete opposite and bought me some gifts with no effort put in. But…… You know what I've learned from being a Mother Sparda?"

"What, milady?"

"Never get your hopes up, pretend you're impressed and if you're children are smart keep them close!" She laughed, followed by a snort by Sparda.

"I do think the children try their best milady,"

"You're making me look evil! But, I know they do, that's why I adore them…" Eva cooed, expressing her maternal instincts by clutching her chest.

"But of coarse they admire me the most." Sparda grinned making a run for the back garden.

"Oh no you don't!" Eva yelled behind him catching him by the collar in less than five seconds and shackling him in a kiss.

"Just you wait till father's day-"

"Yes! I'll tell them to buy you terrible gifts, because they'll do whatever I say so ha!"

"I love you milady…"

"Don't you wriggle you're way out of this! You know where you're sleeping tonight right?"

"Settee?"

"Right." She unclipped her hand from his collar and flicked her hair before leaving him to think of a cunning plan to save himself a painful night on the couch again…

--

Finally!! (About five months later) Again I had no idea what to do for mother's day until I had a conversation with Ladydantesgirl (thanks!!) who I now owe a huge debt to with ice-cream, cake and cookies! Father's day next!!(You all know what that means X3) So Review?


End file.
